La nueva generación
by xnomina
Summary: Esta historia sucede después mis otros Fan Fics, Redención y Una preguntar por hacer. Es decir, pasado el tiempo después de My Struggle II, cuando ya William se encuentra viviendo con Mulder y Scully ha tenido que salir del país para trabajar en una vacuna que pueda responder a otra serie de ataques biológicos.
1. Chapter 1

**La nueva generación**

Escena 1:

Mulder se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo pipas mientras William armaba lo que parecía un robot, el suelo estaba lleno de piezas. De repente sonó el ruido de un auto que se acercaba y Mulder, siempre con paranoia de que algo le pasara a William sacó su arma y se acercó a la ventana, mientras le hacía señas de que se quedara quieto.

Vio acercarse la limosina de Ted´Omalley así que salió al pórtico para recibirlo. "Agente Mulder cómo va todo?" preguntó mientras saludaba efusivamente. "Aprovechando la calma antes del fin del mundo" respondió Mulder irónicamente. "Pase" lo invitó a seguir.

Ted entró y vio a William trabajando en su proyecto. "Qué es todo esto…" preguntó Ted, refiriéndose a las piezas.

"Me inscribí en un concurso de guerra de robots, como para matar el tiempo" y le mostró su prototipo.

"Wow qué bien y cómo funciona" preguntó.

"Iré a mi cuarto por unas cosas" se limitó a contestar William.

"Gracias, cómo está tu madre?" le preguntó antes, a lo que William respondió un una cara de "qué te importa", sacando a flote todo su parecido genético con Mulder.

"Este chico es increíble!" dijo Ted O´Malley a Mulder.

"Si es toda una caja de sorpresas" contestó Muder y lo miró como intriga por conocer el motivo de su visita sin previo aviso.

"He estado retomando el caso del que hablamos antes de que comenzará la debacle. Un médico genetista amigo estuvo analizando los resultados del estudio que usted y la agente Scully hicieron a este chico Kyle Goldman. Encontró claras muestras de AND alien, pero creemos hay que hay diferencias con otros casos como el de Sveta y la agente Scully, creemos que encontrar esas diferencias puede conducirnos a entender los objetivos de esta conspiración". Dijo Ted O´Malley con notable entusiasmado.

"Usted sabe que la experta es Scully y que ya no se encuentra en el país, no veo en que le puedo ayudar" contestó Mulder un poco melancólico.

"Pensé que le interesaría hablar con los chichos Goldman, hallarlos no fue fácil pero ya están bajo mi cuidado" contestó O´Malley generando gran interés en Mulder, quien preguntó "Ahora mismo?"

"Si, están un poco paranoicos con el departamento de defensa detrás de ellos, no me gustaría que cambiaran de opinión" contestó Ted.

Mulder se puso de pie, alistó su arma y se puso un abrigo. "Debo llevar a William, no puedo dejarlo acá solo" agregó.

Escena 2:

Ted, Mulder y William llegaron a una pequeña clínica repleta de seguridad privada y filtros de segurididad como lectores de huella. Todos parecían conocer a O´Malley y lo saludaban y abrían las piertes. Llegaron a una elegante sala de juntas de color blanco y se sentaron, al rato entraron Kyle y Molly.

Molly se acercó a sentarse en sala y le preguntó en la mente a Kyle. "Seguro que podemos confiar en este agente?", Kyle le respondió también en la mente "fue él el que me ayudó a encontrarte" y William le respondió a ambos también en la mente. "claro que pueden confiar en él". Ambos quedaron aterrados de el joven también puede comunicarse de la misma forma, así que Molley preguntó en voz alta "Y él quién es?" señalando a William.

"Es mi hijo William" dijo Mulder tratando de presentarlo. Molly y Kyle se miraban asombrados.

"Entiendo sus razones para estar asustados, pero queremos ayudarlos" le dijo Mulder para tranquilizarlos.

"Es importante entender qué cual era el objetivo de su padre al experimentar con ustedes y los otros niños" agregó O´Malley.

"¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?" preguntó Kyle desconfiando.

"He visto otros casos similares durante mis años de investigación, sé el peligro que corren, y también sé dónde pueden estar más seguros" contestó Mulder. "Ustedes no son los únicos… por ejemplo un amigo mio Gibson Price también era perseguido por su capacidad de leer la mente, él podría ayudarlos.." continuó Mulder para tranquilizarnos.

"¿Y qué hay de él?" dijo Molly señalando a William con desconfianza.

"Solo vine a acompañar a mi padre" agregó William, también intrigado.

"Es como nosotros!" agregó Kyle.

"Eso me gustaría averiguar" dijo O´Malley. "Kyle y Molly han demostrado capacidades de telequinesis increíbles" continuó. "Tengo a un grupo de expertos tratando de potenciar estas capacidades y de entender de qué más son capaces".

"También puedes mover cosas?" preguntó en la mente Molly a William "Si, pero no lo hago nunca en público" le contestó William también en la mente.

"Vamos a ver en lo que hemos estado trabajando" dijo O´Malley entusiasmado.

Escena 3:

Mulder, O´Mally y William, Molly y Kyle caminaban con un pequeño corredor con pequeñas habitaciones tipo laboratorio, un científico los acompañaba. "Estas habitaciones están totalmente aisladas del sonido del exterior para que ellos puedan concentrarse y canalizar su energía" decía el científico mostrando las habitaciones por las que iban pasando. "Esta tiene control de calo para poder experimentar cambios en el ambiente sin peligro de incendios", continuaba, "En esta tenemos diferentes objetos de pesos y materiales variados, para probar los alcances de la telequinesis" agregó el científico. "Con Kyle y Molley hemos estado trabajando mucho en pulir su potencial, pues aunque sus poderes son asombrosos, no se ha trabajado adecuadamente en pulirlos durante su desarrollo" agregó el científico. "Cuando llegaron acá, no podían controlar la intensidad ni infocarlos claramente. Ahora pueden mover objetos pequeños con gran maestría, cierto?" dijo el científico preguntándole a Molly, frente a lo que parecía ser uno de esos laberintos con alambres de colores que se entrecruzan formando figuras que se usan en los jardines de infantes para motivar la motricidad fina. "Porque no nos muestras Molly algo de precisión"

Molly miro el aro alrededor del laberinto y lo comenzó a mover con la mente, pasando todos los obstáculos fácilmente, sin embargo ya casi al final el aro tocó uno de los alambres y sonó una pequeña alarma.

"Puede parecer un experimento muy sencillo, pero requiere de gran dominio alcanzar a terminarlo" dijo el científico. Y se acercó a mostrar otros objetos como juego de destreza. "Hemos trabajado ejercicios simples y otros de mayor complejidad. Nunca había visto capacidad semejantes como las de Kyle y Molly" dijo el científico realmente feliz.

Mientras Mulder, O´Mally, Kyle y el científico miraban lo que parecía ser una especia de cubo rubik pero metalico. El primer juego de laberinto llamó la atención de William quien se acercó a tratar de hacerlo, Molly se quedó con él observándolo. William comenzó a hacer mover el anillo por entre los alambres, muy lentamente pero con movimientos certeros y lo logró terminar sin hacer sonar la alarma. Al final sonrió.

"¿Cómo lo haces, cómo lo controlas tan fácilmente" le preguntó en la mente Molly a William. "He estado entrenando desde niño, el truco está en la tranquilidad, eso te da control", respondió en la mente William. "¿Quién eres? Quién está detrás de ti?" le volvió a preguntar Molly.

"Mi abuelo trabaja con los hombres que están detrás de todos estos experimentos, pero yo no crecí en ningún laboratorio, mi abuelo trató de mantenerme alejado de todo esto, pero he tenido buenos profesores" respondió William en la mente.

Mulder se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban conversando a su modo así que salió de la conversación de grupo y le dijo a William. "Vamos, creo que ya hemos visto suficiente, vamos por algo de comer".

"¿Van a volver? El chico me agrada me gustaría compartir un poco de tiempo con él" dijo Molly. Mulder asintió con la cabeza, pero con un poco de desconfianza.

Escena 4:

Mulder y William estaban sentado comiendo una hamburguesa en un típico café de carretera.

"¿Te molestó que yo hablara con ellos, cierto?" le preguntó William a Mulder.

"No, es solo que quiero mantenerte alejado de todo esto" le respondió Mulder en tono conciliador.

"Pero yo soy igual, soy como ellos, soy el resultado de un experimento cierto?" le preguntó William a Mulder volviendo a tocar el tema.

"No, tú eres la respuesta a las plegarias de tu madre y siempre hemos querido mantenerte alejado de todo esto" respondió Mulder entrando en notable sufrimiento.

"Lo sé por eso me entregaron en adopción… para protegerme.. bla bla bla, sin embargo, no puedes negar que soy diferente, que puedo hacer cosas" dijo William dejando de ser ese chico dócil que lo había caracterizado.

"Tus capacidades no dejan de sorprenderme, y sé que son superiores a las de estos chicos, pero por tu seguridad, no debemos exponernos" dijo Mulder tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de William.

"Pero yo quiero ayudar, quiero ayudarte a entender lo que está pasando, quiero ayudar a mi madre a encontrar una cura, quiero hacer parte de la solución, estoy preparado, he sido entrenado durante años, no soy un niño que debas proteger" dijo William como si fuera un adulto.

"Estas ayudando estando a mi lado, es lo que quiere tu madre, yo estoy para cuidarte y dar mi vida por ti si es necesario. Pronto encontraremos las respuestas y podrás hacer parte de la solución. Por el momento sé que en ti está toda la verdad que he buscado toda mi vida y no pienso ponerte en riesgo" le dijo Mulder con una mirada cariñosa.

En ese momento entraron a la cafetería 5 hombres armados, uno hizo un disparo al aire y la gente que estaba en el lugar se botó al suelo. Muchos gritaban y lloraban.

"No se mueven y nadie saldrá lastimado" dijo uno de los hombres. El otro se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Mulder y William. "No se atreva a sacer su arma o le disparo al chico" le dijo a Mulder, mientras tomada a William del brazo. "Tranquilo, no me hará daño, no hagas nada…" le dijo William a Mulder y se puso de pie y se fue con el hombre.

Los atacantes salieron del lugar con William y se subieron a una camioneta que salió a toda velocidad. Mulder corrió detrás y vio como se lo llevaron, derrotado se dejó caer de rodillas. El dueño del restaurante se acercó y le dijo. "Ya llamé a la policía vendrán enseguida".

Escena 5:

A las afueras del restaurante había varias patrullas de policía y varios oficiales tomaban testimonio de los testigos y se hacían retratos hablados. Un auto llegó al lugar y Skinner acompañado de 3 agentes se bajaron del auto, los agentes se unieron a los policías y Skinner se acercó rápidamente a Mulder que estaba notablemente contrariado caminando de un lado al otro.

"Gracias por venir señor, me estaba costando mucho trabajo tratar de explicarle a estos ineptos porque un grupo de hombres armados querría llevarse a un joven de 15 años, que técnicamente no es mi hijo porque ningún documento así lo acredita.." le dijo Mulder totalmente molesto.

"Pondré a mis hombres a trabajar para hallar a William, aunque no tenemos rastros de la camioneta… es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" dijo Skinner preocupado.

Mulder que estaba totalmente salido de casillas, comenzó a patear un bote de basura metálico que e volvió añicos. "Maldita sea!" decía en medio de otros improperios.

"Cálmese Mulder, así no resolverá nada" le dijo Skinner, mientras llegaba otro auto a toda velocidad, de éste bajaron Mónica y Doggett.

"Vinimos en cuanto supimos" dijo Monica acercándose mientras se acercaba para tratar de calmar a Mulder. Doggett se alejó un poco para hablar con Skinner.

"Fue mi culpa, se suponía que tenía que cuidarlo y lo traje acá para comer algo.. no he debido dejar que se involucrara en mis cosas" le dijo totalmente desesperado a Mónica.

"Mulder no hay lugar seguro con esta gente, daba igual si estaba acá en casa, no hay como esconderse, créame" le dijo y se acercó a él y lo tomo de los brazos tratando de que él la mirara a los ojos. "Era cuestión de tiempo, no íbamos a poder evitarlo, no había cómo" le dijo. "Vamos es mejor estar en casa por si William trata de comunicarse con nosotros" le dijo y lo llevó hacia el carro.

Escena 6:

El CSM estaba apagando su cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió un sujeto entró a Willliam del brazo, este se soltó y salió corriendo hacia él.

"Abuelo me alegra ver que estás bien" dijo William y lo abrazó con cariño.

"Tenía ganas de verte muchacho, perdona mi método" dijo CSM con cierto tono de ternura. William asintió con la mirada y un poco de preocupación.

"Estoy bien abuelo, no quería preocuparte, pero entiende que en esta etapa de mi vida quiero estar con mis padres, quiero recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido", le dijo Willliam.

"Lo sé, solo quería hablar contigo y explicarte que no soy el monstruo que ellos creen que soy, que no le debes creer todo lo que te digan de mí. Tengo mis motivos para hacer las cosas que he hecho… no trabajo solo. Las cosas están escritas y yo no las puedo cambiar" dijo el CSM tratando de explicar.

"Trato de entenderte, aunque sabes que a veces no lo logro… y que no comparto tus métodos. Simplemente no quiero estar en medio de esta guerra" le dijo William en tono conciliador.

"No tienes que estarlo, no dejaré nunca que nadie te haga daño, estás destinado a para cosas muy grandes cuando todo acabe. Tú nos guiarás a todos, ya llegará al momento y toda la preparación que has tenido dará sus frutos" le dijo el CSM totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

"Está bien… Pero mientras tanto me dejarás volver con mi padre? Él me necesita ahora" le preguntó William

"Si es lo que quieres, yo no te voy a detener. Nunca te he dicho que no. Ya habrá tiempo que encuentres tu misión. Tú padre es un gran hombre, siempre he estado orgulloso de él, aunque confía demasiado en la humanidad y se pierde en el camino" le dijo a William.

"Gracias abuelo, pero debes saber que no permitiré que les pase algo y que pienso ayudarlos" dijo William muy decidido.

"Lo sé por eso quería hablarte también. Quiero que sepas que siempre subestimé a tu madre, cuando la escogí para demeritara el trabajo de Mulder supe que tenía mucho potencial, sabía que era brillante, vi sus notas, su trabajo y trayectoria, pero no tuve en cuenta su coraje, nunca pensé que llegaría a donde ha llegado hoy, no después de todo lo que hemos intentado…. No solo no siguió nuestro juego, sino que pronto se convirtió en aliada de Mulder y lo hizo más fuerte. Es fácil entender por qué se enloqueció por ella, y eso que traté de enviarle varias distracciones. Se ha ganado mi admiración, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Ella ahora es la principal piedra en el zapato para muchas personas" dijo el CSM.

"Y por eso le dispararon cierto" dijo William totalmente molesto.

"No fui yo… hay otros intereses privados en esto. Intereses que no están bajo mi poder y yo no la puedo proteger, ahora ella está lejos de mi alcance… la están usando, pero cuando ya no les sea útil y encuentre la vacuna, se van a deshacer de ella y de los otros científicos. Su vida corre peligro y cumplo con advertirlo, aún están a tiempo de impedirlo" le dijo el CSM y William lo miró con gran preocupación.

Escena 7:

Mulder estaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado. Se veía agotado y totalmente demacrado por la preocupación, en la silla de al lado estaba Doggett que lo acompañaba. En la cocina estaba Mónica preparando té y algo para comer.

"Mulder tiene que descansar y comer algo. Si algo aprendí durante todos estos años, es que él es incapaz de hacerle daño a William. Él está seguro y nada le pasará". Le dijo Mónica mientras le pasaba una taza y unas tostadas y se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde podrán estar?" preguntó Mulder…

"En cualquier parte, esconderse es una de sus habilidades. Nunca lo encontraremos. Solo nos queda esperar a que William se comunique con nosotros". Le contestó Mónica disimulando un poco su propia angustia. Doggett se puso de pie y le tomó la mano a Mónica, se veía que estaban juntos y que él era muy cariñoso con ella.

El teléfono de Mulder sonó y se podía leer en la pantalla que era Scully, él miró y se quedó inmóvil sin responder, lo dejó sonar, hasta que se apagó de nuevo. "No le piensas contar?" preguntó Mónica.

"No, no soy capaz, le fallé, le prometí que lo iba a cuidar y …" contestó Mulder con cierto tono de impotencia.

"Silencio… creo que hay alguien afuera" dijo Doggett, mientras tomaba su arma y se acercaba a la ventana. Mónica y Mulder también se pusieron de pie y alistaron sus armas. Se podría sentir la tensión en el aire.

Sonó la puerta, alguien con llave estaba abriendo la puerta, así que ellos estaban listos para disparar, pero cuando se ésta se abrió era William, que entraba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Wiliam" corrió Mulder a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y a tocarlo como revisando que estuviera completo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, todo está bien, puedes estar tranquilo" le dijo William tranquilizándolo mientras también abrazaba a Mónica y saludaba a Doggett.

"Mi abuelo prometió no volver a asustarlos de nuevo… pero debes hacer lo que sea para que mi madre vuelva" le dijo a Mulder, y todos se miraron muy preocupados.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**La nueva generación parte II**

Escena 1:

Scully caminaba por el corredor del laboratorio junto a 3 colegas, había sida una jornada larga de trabajo así que se estaban alistando para salir del trabajo. De pronto sonó su celular y vio que era Mulder, le pareció extraño que la llamara a esa hora, pues con la diferencia de horarios en Washigton debía ser pasada las 2 de la madrugada, así que respondió con un poco de preocupación. "Mulder está todo bien?"

"Sí, dónde estás". Le preguntó él muy tranquilo.

"Estoy saliendo del trabajo" le respondió ella mientras pasaba su carnet por el filtro de seguridad y se despedía con las manos de algunos colegas. "Qué pasa?", le volvió a preguntar.

"Estoy aquí" dijo él, como siempre lo hacía. Scully frenó de golpe, no entendía que podía significar eso y miró hacia al frente, y afuera del edificio estaba él, en vivo y en directo. Sintió como el corazón le saltó dentro del pecho, parecía estar viendo un espejismo. Colgó el teléfono y salió del edificio para encontrarlo.

"¿Mulder pasó algo? Qué haces acá?" preguntó totalmente preocupada.

"¿No nos vemos hace casi tres meses y es todo lo que dices?" le respondió Mulder un poco sarcástico.

Ella entendió que tal vez había estado un poco frio su recibimiento así que lo abrazó con fuerza, luego lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

"William me pidió que viniera por ti, dice que corres peligro acá, así que acá estoy" dijo Mulder explicando.

"Pasa algo con William?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"William está bien, pero hace unos días fue secuestrado por C.B.S Spender, fue la peor de las angustias" le respondió él.

"Mulder porque no me lo dijiste?" dijo Scully totalmente molesta.

"Te estaba protegiendo", le respondió él en tono de justificación.

"Cuando entenderás que ocultarme la verdad no es protegerme" le respondió aún más molesta.

"El caso es que Spender dice que corres peligro acá y que hay un plan para matarte" continúo contando Mulder.

"Y le crees a este hombre, después de toda las mentiras que ha dicho y de todas las cosas que ha hecho", le respondió Scully totalmente incrédula.

"Le creo a William… Te has preguntado de donde viene ahora tu cheque? No crees que sea posible que todo esto sea parte de una nueva conspiración?" le contra preguntó él.

"Mulder la OMS en una institución que está por encima de cualquier poder gubernamental, pensar en conspiración acá es ir demasiado lejos. Acá estamos hablando del futuro de la humanidad, de la salud de todos los habitantes de la tierra. Los ojos de todos los gobiernos están puestos en nosotros, la empresa privada nos apoya. Creo que te estás dejando guiar por el hombre equivocado, ese que mató a tu padre, y a mi hermana, que me tuvo en cautiverio por semanas.." dijo ella totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

"Scully precisamente, si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho cuando pudo, no creo que sea su objetivo. Piénsalo, hay una lógica detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando encuentran la vacuna definitiva? ¿Quién la comercializará?¿De cuánto millones de dólares estamos hablando? ¿Si es gratuita, cuánto dinero estará perdiendo la industria farmacéutica? ¿Si la cobran, no peor dejar que los pobres mueran? ¿No te parece que hay demasiado en juego?" argumentó con lógica Mulder.

Scully no sabía cómo responder a estas preguntas, se quedó mirando a los ojos a Mulder buscando respuestas, pero lo que encontró fue ese azul intenso que tanto la hacía estremecer. Tenía algunas arrugas y canas, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que la enamoraron hace dos décadas. Ahí estaba él parado, en medio de los campos elíseos, iluminado por los colores del atardecer y ella no podía sentir más que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y la piel se le erizaba. Sintió deseos de besarlo en vez de responderle, pero no lo hizo, porque con Mulder nunca se sabía que estaba pensando o sintiendo, porque no sabía en qué punto estaba su relación.

Era claro que él estaba allí porque William se lo había pedido, y aunque la derretía el pensar que había atravesado en océano para buscarla, pensaba que tal vez eso no significaba más que compromiso hacia una promesa hecha.

Desde que ella se fue, las conversaciones eran extrañas, pues había de nuevo cierta distancia entre ellos, como si fueran de nuevo solo compañeros. La despedida había sido cálida y maravillosa, y aún se estremecía de solo recordarlo, pero después, él había tomado de nuevo distancia y se había vuelto seco. Cuando hablaban era con preguntas de algún caso, o para contar algo rutinario. Todo era tan confuso y sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que simplemente suspiró para tomar fuerza y dijo:

"Vamos te invito a cenar, conozco un restaurante acá cerca que te va gustar", le dijo suavemente y lo tomó del brazo para caminar a su lado.

Escena 2:

Era un restaurante muy pequeño, de mesas diminutas con mantel blanco, debía ser muy bueno porque casi todos las meses estaban ocupadas, se sentaron en una esquina y una pequeño mechero iluminaba la mesa. Observaron la carta, aunque no era mucho lo que Mulder entendiera porque estaba en francés. "Ordenaré por los dos" dijo Scully y luego habló en francés a la mesera, eso le pareció a él extremadamente sensual.

"Veo que aprendiste el idioma" le dijo sorprendido.

"Solo algunas cosas básicas, acá se molestan si hablas en inglés" dijo ella y sonrió. A Mulder le pareció que se veía increíblemente hermosa, era como si brillara con otra luz, estaba estupenda.

"Veo que te ha sentado París, te ves radiante" le dijo Mulder sin pensarlo.

"Veo que a ti también te ha hecho algo la ciudad, no sueles decir nunca esas cosas" dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, así que bajó la mirada.

La mesera sirvió la entrada, unas copas con agua y unas copas de vino tinto.

"Salud" dijo Scully y tomaron un sorbo. Mulder vio la entrada y preguntó: "¿Esos son…?"

"Escargots, si son caracoles, sé que suena asqueroso!" respondió Scully.

"¿Entonces por qué los pediste?" preguntó Mulder extrañado.

"Porque estás de visita, pensé que querías probar las cosas exóticas del lugar… además no sé por qué, pero esta ciudad me ha despertado el apetito por las cosas más extrañas… lo siento" dijo ella y tomó uno con las extrañas pincitas y se lo comió. El recordó la vez que la vio probar los grillos, esa mujer nunca paraba de sorprenderlo, eso era lo más encantador de ella. Así que él también tomó y uno y lo probó: "no sabe tan mal si no se mastica mucho" pensó.

Así que cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses: de los casos, del trabajo, de los adelantos en la investigación por la vacuna, de William y sus continuas sorpresas, de cómo Einstein y Miller ahora se movían como peces en al agua con los Expedientes X, de lo graciosos que eran, en fin de tantos temas.

De vez en cuando uno que otro pensamiento incomodo les interrumpía la conversación. Él pensaba que ella se veía diferente, más hermosa y viva, que los años parecían no pasar. Ella pensaba que él olía demasiado bien, un olor indescriptible que la tenía embriagada, era como si su olfato se despertara y eso la atraía cada vez más, pero no daría ni un solo paso adelante, no sin su permiso, "con Mulder nunca se sabe", pensaba.

Luego caminaron hacia su apartamento por el margen del rio Sena, y Scully pensaba que esa escena no le pertenecía, ese no era Mulder y esa no era ella. Nunca se imaginó que estarían allí en un momento tan romántico, ni en un lugar tan especial. Necesitaba simplemente despertarse de ese momento tan surreal.

"Entonces mis colegas también corren peligro, me refiero a que cómo puede ser, hay un premio nobel trabajando en mi grupo, eso sería algo descabellado" preguntó aterrizando la conversación.

"Scully después de 23 años, todavía sigues pensando que puede haber algo descabellado" le preguntó Mulder y sonrió. Entonces ella notó que había una pequeña mancha de salsa en la comisura de sus labios, sintió un deseo de lamerla, pero se limitó a limpiarla con su dedo pulgar, pero al acariciar su cara no pudo resistir el impulso de pasar sus dedos por sus labios, éstos siempre le generaban una especie de magnetismo. "oh no, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto" pensó. Ese pequeño gesto activó algo en él, algo que funcionaba muy bien, porque se acercó y la tomó por la nuca para acercar su cara a la suya y la besó.

Scully pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a galopar a toda marcha en su pecho, y como cada poro de su piel se erizaba. No era la primera vez que él la besaba, pero esta vez, él ejercía en ella una atracción desbordada. Era como si cada uno de sus sentidos estuviera funcionando al 110%.

Sintió que se perdía en sus labios, y que si no hacía algo rápido iba terminar por entregarse allí en la calle, así que tomó aire y se apartó un poco. "Vamos Mulder mi apartamento está cerca".

CONTINUARÁ..


	3. Chapter 3

La Nueva Generación CAP III

Escena 1:

Mulder se ofreció a acompañar a Scully a organizar las cosas en su trabajo antes del viaje, así que juntos caminaban por el moderno laboratorio, todo era impecable y muy organizado. Mulder miraba para todos lados admirando esa mezcla entre modernidad y orden, nada parecida a su oficina.

En vez de paredes había grandes ventanales de cristal y los científicos tenían unos lindos puestos de trabajo en oficina abierta, con mesas en el centro para experimentación y equipos especializados. Scully lo condujo hacia una oficina muy elegante, rodeada de murales de plantas. Allí estaba un hombre mayor con una bata blanca escribiendo en un computador.

"Buenos días Jean Pier… puedo pasar?" preguntó en la puerta. El hombre sonrió y le hizo gestos con la mano para que entrara y se puso de pie para saludar.

"Le presento a mi…(se notaba que no sabía qué decir) él es el padre de mi hijo William" dijo Scully. "Mucho gusto soy Fox Mulder Agente Especial del FBI" se acercó para saludar, notando que la situación había sido incómoda para ella.

"Jean Pier quiero hablar contigo porque tenemos información desde Washington que dice que el proyecto puede estar en peligro y que todos podemos estar ante amenaza. Es importante tomar medidas de seguridad de forma inmediata" dijo preocupa Scully, se notaba que las palabas habían también afectado al director del proyecto que miró a Mulder y preguntó: "Qué tan confiable es la fuente".

"Me temo que mucho" contestó Mulder.

"Precisamente por esto le prometí a mi hijo regresar a Washington hoy mismo" agregó Scully.

"Dana eres pieza fundamental del proyecto! Ya estamos casi en la recta final.." dijo el director.

"Yo sé y me comprometo a trabajar de forma remota, no los pienso abandonar, espero que entiendas que dejé muchas cosas por venir acá, y además lo que queda se puede adelantar sin mi presencia". Agregó Scully. El director la miró y luego a Mulder, se aceró y la abrazó fraternalmente. "Entiendo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes… estaremos en contacto".

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron hacia el puesto de Scully, ella tomó una caja y empezó a guardar algunas cosas. Mulder se acercó y en tono de burla y reproche le dijo: "… el padre de mi hijo?".

"Es la verdad, no dije ninguna mentira (el hacía cara de reproche)… lo siento es que no sabía exactamente como presentarte, como técnicamente ya no somos compañeros", le aclaró ella y siguió guardando cosas.

Entonces el pasó su brazo por detrás de ella y posó su mano levemente sobre su espalda, se acercó un poco a su oído y le dijo en voz un poco más baja "Si dijeras que sí, podrías presentarme como tu esposo", le respondió Mulder.

Ella escuchó eso e involuntariamente dejó caer el objeto que estaba guardando en el escritorio y alzó su mirada con una ceja arqueada para verlo a los ojos, para ver si él estaba hablando en serio o solo se trataba de una más de sus típicas bromas. Movió un poco los labios, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

En ese instante sintió una mano en su hombro, era una compañera de trabajo que interrumpió con un: "Dana, que te vas hoy?".

"Si Megan, es un asunto familiar…" Mulder, que se sintió que sobraba dijo: "yo debo ir al baño" e hizo un gesto con la mano como señalándose a sí mismo a dónde ir, mientras se retiraba pudo ver como se acercaban más compañeros a despedirse.

Escena 2: 

Mulder se estaba lavando las manos en el baño, no había nadie más. De repente se escucharon disparos, gritos y un gran estruendo. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver como unos hombres de negro fuertemente armados venía corriendo "Mierda y no estoy armado.. pensó". Por instinto volvió a entrar al baño y se escondió en uno de los cubículos, de pie sobre un sanitario. Unos minutos después vio las botas de uno de los hombres entrar al baño, como buscando gente, pero volvió a salir.

Cuando sintió que había vuelto la calma, se quitó los zapatos y salió sigilosamente del baño, evitando ser visto. Llegó a una esquina del corredor, que daba contra una baranda desde donde se veía el lobby del edificio, se escurrió por la pared y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, escondiéndose lo más que pudo, pero se asomó para ver lo que ocurría.

El panorama no podía ser peor, había varios guardias de seguridad tendidos en el piso en medio de charcos de sangre; cerca de 20 hombres armados amenazan a los rehenes, que estaban todos de rodillas sentados en el medio del lobby, parecía una escena del juicio fianal. Entre ellos estaba Scully. Los hombres les gritaban con marcado acento árabe.

...

Scully no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, todo ocurrió tan rápido, los disparos, el hostigamiento. Había estado en situaciones similares, pero esta vez sentía que había si llegado su hora, así que realmente sentía como él pánico se apoderaba de ella.

"Mulder, Mulder!… ¿dónde está? Pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados, no lo veía entre los rehenes, ni tampoco en las víctimas. Se dio cuenta que esa incertidumbre le preocupaba mucho más que el hecho de que le estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

"Ustedes han violado la ley islámica Sharía al jugar con la obra de Alá con su manipulación genética y serán enjuiciados por esto. Todos y cada uno de los herejes deben morir." decía uno de los hombres hablando en inglés pero con marcado acento árabe.

"Cuál pude ser la conexión este ISIS y la conspiración… tiene que haber alguna, esto no puede ser una coincidencia.." pensaba cerrando los ojos. Mientras el hombre echaba un discurso religioso político y los insultaba a todos, hablaba un rato en inglés para los rehenes, y otro rato en árabe hacía sus subalternos.

...

Mulder se sentía frustrado, no había nada que podía hacer, ellos eran muchos, estaban fuertemente armados y tenían todas las salidas controladas. En ese momento el único recurso que tenía como arma era su teléfono celular. "El internet no es bueno para ti Mulder" recordó que le había dicho Scully en uno de sus últimos casos juntos, pero en este momento era lo único con lo que contaba, así que comenzó a transmitir por Periscope, y publicó la transmición en sus redes sociales etiquetando a lo que creía que podían ayudar, policía, guardía francesa, Skinner y hasta Ted O´Malley. "Mientras más información tengan afuera de lo que está ocurriendo adentro, más oportunidades tendremos de ser rescatados" pensó.

Recordó otras situaciones similares que había vivido, pero esta vez el hecho de estar en un país lejano y de tratarse con fundamentalistas le hacía sentir que las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de control. No sabía cómo podrían darse los acontecimientos, ni mucho menos como salir de esa.

Después de algunos minutos de transmisión, que para Mulder eran eternos, pues sentía que el tiempo corría en cámara lenta, recibió un mensaje de texto que parecía ser de un dirigente de la guardia de Francia. "Estamos rodeando el perímetro. Usted es nuestros ojos adentro, por favor indíquenos ubicación de los terroristas, cantidad y posibles puntos de acceso". Mulder suspendía a ratos la transmisión y enviaba fotos, coordenadas y datos, teniendo en cuenta cada detalle que pudiera hacer usado por las autoridades.

...

Cuando el hombre sintió que ya había acabado el tiempo de discursos dijo: "Somos misericordiosos, y les vamos a dar una oportunidad. Todos los herejes serán eliminados, pero los creyentes serán perdonados..." se acercó a un hombre joven que estaba cerca de Scully y le preguntó: "¿Recita el Shahada" el hombre respondió negando con la cabeza "¿al menos conoces el Corán?", volvió a preguntarle, pero el joven bajó la cabeza en señal de renuncia total, así que el hombre le disparó a quemarropa en la cabeza. "¿Quién sigue?

A la mente de Scully llegaron las inscripciones de la nave que había encontrado en África. A pesar de que habían pasado demasiados años, le parecía estar leyendo las palabras del Corán allí escritas, las había repasado una y otra vez tratando de encontrar respuestas, y ese recuerdo se había esculpido en su cerebro, y ahora estaba saliendo a flote como por arte de magia.

Así que dijo las palabras una a una en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verla, especialmente los atacantes que no esperaban que nadie conociera sus escrituras. Por coincidencia, la luz del sol del día entró por uno de los ventanales de forma tal que parecía iluminar a Scully, esta imagen hizo retroceder al atacante, quien tomó esto como una especie de señal divina. Scully notó su impacto y le dijo: "Y qué si están siguiendo las órdenes equivocadas, qué tal si están siendo manipulados por el mal que tanto repudian y están cometiendo gran un error?".

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, y comenzó a discutir con uno de sus colegas en árabe. Parecía que había distintas posiciones sobre qué hacer, todos gritaban entre ellos y discutían. La discusión se notaba aireada. Los demás rehenes miraban a Scully como agradeciéndole el haber detenido la ejecución y el estar ganando tiempo. Jean Piere le hizo gestos con la mirada para que viera hacia arriba, pues desde la claraboya del techo se podía ver cómo en un edificio cercano estaba un francotirador. Scully sintió un leve alivió, pudo imaginar el gran despliegue de fuerza pública que estaría afuera. Sin embargo, no podían demostrar con la mirada nada, para evitar delatarse ante sus atacantes.

...

"Dense prisa, no tenemos tiempo" escribió Mulder, después de haber transmitido la escena. Por un instante pensó que todo estaba perdido, que vería morir a Scully allí ejecutada como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. No entendía cómo ni porqué había logrado salir de ese y cómo estaban ganando algunos minutos, minutos que significaban la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

"Ya tenemos a todos los hombres en posición, estamos listos para un rescate, solo estamos esperando el momento preciso, su información ha sido de gran ayuda", le respondieron. Mulder miraba a todos lados tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de crear una distracción. No veía cómo, se notaba que habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar el atentado, así que solo podía golpear su cabeza con la pared que tenía detrás en señal de frustración contenida. No pudo aguantar más el estar allí sentado en el suelo así que se puso de pie y se asomó un poco más.

...

Scully que estaba disimuladamente mirando a todos lados para entender cómo podría llevarse a cabo el rescate alcanzó a ver a Mulder asomado en la pared del segundo piso. "Mulder, está bien" pensó y le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Eso era lo que necesitaba para poder estar tranquila. Él estaba a salvo y lejos del alcance de los terroristas, y todo salía mal con el rescate, él se salvaría y cuidaría de William, eso era lo único que importaba… podría morir tranquila.

En ese momento el hombre, que ya estaba en un estado colérico se le acercó y le dio la orden: "De pie!" un compañero trató de oponerse y éste lo golpeó con el arma tan duro que lo dejó inconsciente. Scully se puso de pie y el hombre le puso el arma contra la cien mientras tenía el brazo totalmente extendido. Scully miró hacia donde estaba Mulder y suspiró profundamente... su momento había llegado. Pensó en que quería despedirse, pero sabía que no podía delatarlo y porque él correría peligro.

En sus últimos años trabajando con niños que habían nacido sin orejas, muchos de ellos sordo mudos, aprendió algunas expresiones con lenguaje de señas para poderse comunicar con ellos. Así acercó su puño cerrado levemente a su corazón, levantó el dedo meñique, luego el índice y por último el pulgar como señalándolo a él, lo que en lenguaje de señas significa "Te amo". Luego cerró los ojos esperando el disparo final.

Mulder miraba la escena desde arriba con el corazón en la boca. Había vivido en los últimos 23 años escenas que se guardaban en su memoria como incrustaciones en la piedra: la fotografía de ella atada en la parte trasera del carro; inconsciente en la cama de un hospital; llena de sangre después de un ataque; moribunda en un clínica, todas eran imágenes horribles de sufrimiento y dolor, pero ésta hasta el momento encabezaba el Top 5 de las más crueles y despiadadas. Vio claramente que se dirigía a él y vio la señal que le hizo y pudo intuir lo que significaba, lo cual hacía que el dolor le llegara a lo más profundo del alma, así que se olvidó de su propia seguridad y comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando oyó un disparo y vio como su pequeño cuerpo se desvanecía para precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Salió corriendo, más bien volando, y bajó por las escaleras, mientras se escuchaban muchos disparos y el sonido de los vidrios al romperse, en medio de horribles gritos de pánico.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**La nueva generación CAP IV**

Escena 1:

Cuando Mulder llegó al primer piso todo era un caos, montones de agentes de policía habían entrado, la gente corría y había sangre por todos lados, el piso estaba totalmente cubierto por vidrios rotos. Una parte de él no quería mirar, y llegó dando tumbos hasta el centro del lobby.

No se había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando, solo llegó hasta donde yacía Scully y la abrazó, buscó la herida pero no veía nada, no había sangre por ningún lado, no entendía, pero ella estaba respirando y eso era lo importante. Luego miró hacia el atacante que yacía al frente con una herida en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y agradeció mentalmente al francotirador por su habilidad y rapidez. Por fin respiró con un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Scully, Scully.. ¿Estás bien?" le decía mientras le acariciaba la cara tratando de despertarla.

"Mulder, soy inmortal, no recuerdas" dijo Scully volviendo en sí con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba pálida y desvanecida, pero estaba bien. El la abrazó con ternura, en medio de la gente que corría y los rescatistas que entraban.

Escena 2:

Unos paramédicos atendían a los rehenes y les tomaban los signos vitales. Cuando Mulder salió los policías lo saludaban y abrazaban en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda. No entendía por qué lo trataban como héroe, básicamente no había hecho nada, pero le era agradable tanta atención.

"Su información fue la clave para que esta operación de rescate fuera una de las más impecables de la historia" le dijo un sargento francés y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Wow, no se parece en nada al FBI. Podría acostumbrarme…" pensó.

Escena 3:

Mulder estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital al que habían llevado a Scully para hacerle un chequeo general. Podía ver que adentro hablaba con una doctora y vio que ella asentía mientras la doctora le entregaba un papel y le daba instrucciones. Luego salió de la sala y se acercó hasta donde él estaba. Él se puso de pie para recibirla.

"¿Está todo bien? preguntó preocupado Mulder.

"Sí." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Seguro?" le preguntó él notando duda.

"Si… solo quiero abrazar a William.. Llévame a casa!" dijo ella recostándose contra su pecho. El la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

"Vamos a casa! Todo estará bien" dijo él con esperanza.

Escena 4:

Mulder y Scully llegaron al counter de la aerolínea en el aeropuerto y presentaron sus pasaportes. La operaria lo tomó, leyó el nombre y dijo: "me permite un momento por favor?", se retiró y habló con un superior al fondo, algo pasaba y Mulder se preocupó un poco. "y ahora qué" pensó. El jefe le dijo algo a la operaria mientas voltió a mirarlos y sonrió, ella volvió y dijo: "Señor Mulder el nombre de Air France queremos agradecer su valentía y colaboración en la liberación de los rehenes el día de hoy, estuvimos muy atentos de las noticias, por eso vamos a ascenderlo a usted y a su acompañante a primera clase" le dijo y le sonrió.

"Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a este lugar" dijo y le sonrió a Scully. Entraron a la sala VIP y se sentaron a esperar el vuelo. Todo el mundo los miraba, pues el video de Mulder se había hecho famoso y su transmisión había sido replicada por los grandes medios de comunicación. En las pantallas del fondo se veían escenas del noticiero que incluían partes de la transmisión y una fotografía pequeña de Mulder, que era citado como fuente. Él se quedó mirando un tiempo, sin entender qué decían. Scully prefería no mirar y se quedó sentada en una de las cómodas sillas mirando al suelo. Al rato fueron llamados a abordar.

Mulder se acomodó en la silla de primera clase, era espaciosa, cómoda y muy elegante. No recordaba haber viajado nunca así, no con el manejo de presupuestos del FBI. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Scully para que sentara. "Esta es la vida que nos merecemos" le dijo, ella sonrió levemente y se sentó.

Acababan de sentarse y pasó una auxiliar de vuelo ofreciendo champagne. Scully se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Mulder notó que desde el hospital ella no había dicho nada, que estaba muy callada y pensativa y se preocupó. "Si hay una ocasión para brindar con champagne es esta…" pensó y se quedó observándola.

Suspiró y pensó que Scully estaba seguramente en un momento de estrés post traumático y no era para menos. Él mismo no superaba aún lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no era normal verla en estado de Shock. Ya habían pasado otras cosas horribles, sin embargo nunca la había visto reaccionar así. Decidió romper el silencio y actuar.

"Todo va estar bien Scully, te lo prometo" le dijo y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro para que ella pudiera recostarse en su pecho.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo ella y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho. "Es solo que…" dijo casi susurrando.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo muy preocupado, notando que en su cara se podía ver pánico.

Ella se sentó y tomó un poco de aire tratando de tomar impulso para lo que iba a decir, esta pausa puso aún más nervioso a Mulder, que empezó a temerse que algo no andaba nada bien.

"Es solo que en los exámenes que me hicieron algo no salió bien" dijo ella sin mirarlo a él a la cara.

Mulder recordó cuando ella le mostró los resultados que indicaban su cáncer, recordó lo demoledor del momento y se preocupó tanto que no podía hablar, solo se quedó allí con la boca abierta, esperando que ella continuara.

"Yo no entiendo cómo…. Soy la más sorprendida…" seguía diciendo como si las palabras estuvieran saliendo con un saca corchos. El la miraba completamente preocupado.

"… yo creo que debe haber algún error, es algo que tenemos que revisar en Washington cuando lleguemos" siguió diciendo.

"Por Dios Scully, dime ya que está pasando" dijo Mulder totalmente angustiado. Scully sacó una hoja de papel con exámenes de laboratorio y se los pasó.

"Según esto tengo de 12 a 13 semanas de embarazo.. la doctora cree que esa fue la real razón de mi desmayo", dijo como estuviera disparando un arma, y luego cerró los ojos.

Mulder miró el papel, igual no entendió nada, pero un poco más aliviado preguntó: "y tú qué crees? ¿No has notado nada raro? …Digo estamos hablando de 3 meses".

"Si he tenido algunos síntomas, simplemente asumí que era la menopausia" dijo y lo miró un poco avergonzada. Mulder asintió con la mirada.

"Por eso quiero pasar por Nuestra señora del Socorro de inmediato cuando lleguemos a Washington, esa es un teoría que tengo que descartar, no quiero quedarme con esta incertidumbre" dijo Scully realmente preocupada.

Pasó la auxiliar con la carta del menú, ambos los tomaron y los vieron.

"Dios mio Mulder!" exclamó Scully y esté se preocupó. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Creo que estoy muerta de hambre y esto se ve delicioso", dijo Scully. Mulder sonrió y pensó que eso era buena señal. "Aprovechemos los privilegios y lujos de la primera clase y pide lo que quieras" le dijo.

Escena 5.

Mónica y William esperaban en el aeropuerto junto a la puerta de salida de vuelos internacionales. Cuando Mulder y Scully salieron, ella abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas. No era consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta que lo vio. Él ya era más alto que ella, era una sensación extraña sentir que ese bebé que cargó en sus brazos ya era todo un hombre, sintió un pequeño escalofrió de pensar en eso. Se quedó mirando el azul celeste de sus ojos. Tenía una mirada tan pura, honesta e inteligente que transmitía tanta paz.

"Te extrañé tanto" le dijo Scully.

"Lo sé" le contestó William. Luego Mulder llegó a abrazarlo y le dijo: "Casi no logro cumplir tu misión jefe" le dijo.

"Vimos las noticias, menos mal todo salió bien" agregó Mónica. Scully se acercó a abrazarla también. "Gracias por todo!" le dijo.

"¿Están muy cansado como para ir a comer algo?" preguntó Mónica. "Vamos" dijo Mulder, pero Scully lo miró como preguntando no se te olvida algo.. "vayan adelantándose, tenemos que resolver un asunto primero y luego nos vemos, a qué restaurante quieren ir" agregó Mulder.

Escena 6:

Scully estaba acostada en una camilla al lado de un moderno ecógrafo. Mulder estaba de pie a un metro de distancia acompañándola. Una doctora se acercó y le aplicó gel en el estómago.

"Vamos a ver qué te tiene tan preocupada Dana" dijo la doctora.

"Gracias por atenderme tan de improviso, Rachel" dijo Scully.

"Ni más faltaba, para eso están los colegas" dijo ella, prendió el equipo y pasó el lector por su estómago. A penas lo puso, empezó a sonar un ruido de interferencia y luego unos latidos rápidos. Mulder quedó maravillado, no había estado la vez anterior para presencia ninguna ecografía, así que se acercó para mirar mejor la pantalla. Scully solo recostó la cabeza en la camilla y cerró los ojos: "si era cierto, Dios mio…" pensó angustiada.

"Felicitaciones! Vemos un feto único, sano, con aproximadamente 13 semanas de gestación.. fecha probable de parto 15 de Octubre.. " iba diciendo la doctora. Mulder no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se formara así un ser vivo. Aunque las ecografías nunca le habían parecido claras, se podía ver perfecto ya la silueta del bebé, su cabeza, su cuerpo, brazos y piernas, también un punto en el pecho que parpadeaba, su corazón latiendo.

"Todo está bien.. es normal?" preguntó Scully preocupada.

"Sé que te preocupas por tu edad, pero todo se ve perfecto, ya podemos descartar el síndrome de Down si es eso en lo que estás pensando" le respondió la doctora.

Escena 7:

Mulder y Scully caminaban por el parque contiguo al hospital, ella parecía preocupado, él tenía una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"Hay algo te no entiendo, cree que ambos acabamos de ver lo mismo. Yo siento como si acabara de presenciar un milagro. Sin embargo vi más miedo en tu cara con esto, que cuando te estaban apuntando con un arma. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta" le preguntó Mulder.

"Tal vez se necesita más valor para dar vida que para perderla.." le contestó ella y lo miró con los ojos aguados mientras continuaban caminando.

"Todo parece ir bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte", le contestó Mulder tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Ya no somos jóvenes, no creo tener las energía para comenzar de nuevo" le dijo ella suspirando.

"Scully te he visto patear el trasero de delincuentes, y hacer arrestos sin mi ayuda, claro que tienes la energía" le respondió Mulder.

"Tengo miedo de vivir otra vez las mismas cosas…. Con William todo fue tan difícil…" le respondió totalmente devastada.

"Las cosas no van a hacer iguales, esta vez no pienso ir a ningún lado" le dijo Mulder tomándola por los dos brazos para mirarla a la cara. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

"No creo que sea correcto traer otro niño al mundo, no como están las cosas, no con todo lo que sabemos y hemos descubierto, no con la verdad que esto implica, no con el futuro que le espera" le dijo mientras escurrían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Precisamente, tal vez eso sea lo único correcto que podemos hacer. El mundo que conocemos está cambiando, la humanidad debe adaptarse, estos niños son los únicos listos para preservar nuestra especie. Scully… creo que las cosas pasan por una razón, William tenía que nacer por una razón, este nuevo bebé seguramente también. Tal vez sea nuestro destino criar la nueva generación que salvará al mundo" dijo Mulder totalmente convencido, y luego la abrazó.

FIN


End file.
